yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagisa Ichigaulait
"Love is pretty scary. It can make people happy and unhappy. I wonder... which it made me?" 'Nagisa Ichigaulait '''is one of the girls from ''Mix Ore. A game made using RPGMaker by Charon about a young man who winds up in the Hospital with amnesia and meets a strange girl who claims to have had a former relationship with him. Bio Appearance Nagisa is a cute teenage girl with dark red eyes and a fair complexion. She has blushed cheeks and short pink hair worn with a large red flower. Her bangs stick up and her forelocks are chest length. She wears a pink and white school uniform with white stockings, shoes, a red tie, and a yellow bracelet. Personality Nagisa is sweet and friendly with a lively personality that generally means well. Her desires to please someone can make her look like a push-over, although she doesn't seem to entirely mind. Later in the game, this is revealed to be a cover for her darker, serious personality. She is extremely delusional and shows a hostile or angry personality if Kantarou is mean to her or acts strangely. Background Nagisa appears in the hospital Kantarou is recuperating within. She claims to be his girlfriend and due to his memory loss, he doesn't argue. She describes that a stalker assaulted him, which led to him getting hurt and being put there. It was revealed near the end of her route that she is why he ended up in the Hospital. After witnessing him with Sanae, she broke and convinced herself that Sanae was a stalker, so she tried to kill her but Kantarou got in the way. Victims 'Kantarou - '''In Nagisa's true ending. If Kantarou tells her she shouldn't die, she will confess to being the stalker. Now that he knows the truth, Nagisa prepares to kill herself, but requests a hug before doing so. Kantarou accepts, so she takes advantage of this by stabbing him in the stomach, promising to die with him. However it is left ambiguous if she actually kills herself or not as he only mentions hearing alarms while losing conciousness. '''Sanae Cocoaulait - '''Kantarou's girlfriend who Nagisa targeted prior to the game. As Kantarou slowly starts to piece together what happened and confronts her, she reveals that she just killed her. Relationships '''Kantarou - '''Nagisa is obsessed with him and confessed her feelings numerous times prior to the game. She adores him enough to do whatever he says, no matter what it is and during the game, he notes that while she is strange he liked her. In a past diary entry he admits that he found her cute, but he was faithful to his girlfriend and didn't want to hurt either girl. '''Sanae Cocoaulait - '''Nagisa hates her. She believes she is the true stalker to make sure Kantarou stayed away from her, eventually coming to believe it herself. Death In her bad ending, if Kantarou tells her "''You should die", she will thank him for making her happy while they could be together and stab herself repeatedly in the stomach until the blood loss takes her life. This leaves Kantarou to watch on in horror, not thinking she would do it, and he realizes that at one point he might have loved her during their time together. In her true ending, Nagisa prepares to kill herself but after being hugged by Kantarou, she plans a murder-suicide and stabs him. She asks that he waits for her but it is unknown if she goes through with it. Quotes " 'Sanae Cocoaulait', was it? She was kind of annoying, so I made it so she couldn't talk anymore!" Trivia *Her surname comes from two sources; Ichigo, ''which means ''Strawberry ''in Japanese. ''Aulait ''comes from the french word, ''Cafe-au-Lait ''(coffee with milk) drink. Her surname most-likely means ''Strawberry with Milk, or just Strawberry Milk. '' **This ties in with the strawberry milk next to the bed at the beginning of the game the player can choose to drink. **It also ties with Sanae's surname, ''Cocoaulait. *Nagisa shares a few similarities with Nagisa ''from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure: **Both of them have a pink featured as their theme color. **They share the same first name. **Both of them have short hair bordering on a color close to red. **Both of them have a crush on a boy. ***Incidentally, the girl she kills, Sanae, is also the name of Nagisa's friends grandmother. **Nagisa and Sanae were also connected as being a reference to Clannad. **Nagisa shares a lot in common with another Yandere, Shinku: ***Both come from a Freeware Horror Game. ***Both have Pink Hair. ***They both used Knives ***Both of them had become delusional and believed themselves to be the girlfriend of their love interest while the actual girlfriend was a "stalker". ***Both attacked the true girlfriend and kill her in the True Route. ****The real girlfriend in both games was also revealed to have become a stress-induced Yandere. Their looks are even a bit similiar. **She is the Second female Yandere in Charon's games to have shown a Yandere personality prior to the game taking place. The other being Mikoto. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Pink Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Knife User Category:Charon Category:Teen Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Living